


Moonlight Sonata

by GhostClimber



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Classical Music, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: Gokudera can't understand the Sistema C.A.I. and if it wasn't enough he is keeping a secret that Reborn ordered him not to reveal.But, while sitting on the piano, all his strenght will fall.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 8





	Moonlight Sonata

“You mustn't tell him anything, Gokudera.”  
  
A piano; Gokudera caressed it while thinking to Reborn's words.  
  
“You could shock him, and this is not the right time.”  
  
A music sheet on the music stand. Liszt, “Un Sospiro”.  
Appropriate. Almost perfect.  
Gokudera sat and his hand found the keys as if they never left them.  
The melody flew from his fingers, like waves touching the sand at sunset, in his pain and in his anguish to be forced to hold the joy he couldn't still show, and the terror of what would have happened if he didn't manage to understand his own notes about the Sistema C.A.I.; his fingers stomped the keys with desperation, then became lighter, then heavier again, and trilled one beside the other while walking the keyboard from the right to the left.  
A pause, other harmonies, because joy doesn't exist if it's not shared, and Gokudera couldn't do it. Moreover, who knows if the future wasn't going to change in that peculiar matter as well.  
His hands slowed down, holding a note after the other, then fastened a bit, again, thoughtful, while the only question that seemed to matter still lingered in his mind: if it's true that love really does overcome everything.  
Doubt, clear, fluctuating in the variations of the rhythm of that piece he remembered from when he was a child, then tiny dark notes: whatever it was going to be, in that moment it wasn't and couldn't be.  
Gokudera ended the piece with one last slap filled with feeling.  
-It was gorgeous. I didn't know you still play.- the Tenth's voice said from the edge of the room. Gokudera raised his eyes and saw him standing there, his hands showed deep into his pockets, still, looking at him from afar with a slight blush painting his cheeks.  
-T... Tenth...- Gokudera huffed. Just the person he absolutely didn't want to be alone with. He saw him barely smiling, and his mind went back to the moment he had opened his future self' briefcase.  
  
The case was filled with cubic boxes. How many, Gokudera couldn't tell, not on the spot. There also was a letter, addressed to himself, written in the code he had invented at school, during a particularly boring algebra lesson.  
Gokudera had taken out the sheets from the envelope: two pages, written from top to bottom, and the photo of a young man, the now famous Irie Shoichi. Distracted, then, by Lal Mirch's coming, he had thrown everything back in the briefcase and had postponed a more careful analysis to another time.  
Then, everything had happened so fast that only the day after he had been able to take a deep and attentive look at the case's contents.  
And then, the discover: one of the boxes wasn't like the others. He had some jewellery's logo, it opened without the help of some strange trick and contained a couple of wedding rings, plain and simple. One with his name carved on it, the other with the Tenth' name.  
It had been a shot to his heart.  
Since the day they had met, he had hopelessly fallen in love with him, bit he had also made peace with the idea of being nothing more then a subordinate, a mere colleague: after all, with his closest friends the Tenth didn't hide his feeling towards Sasagawa Kyoko. It was useless, other than harmful for both, to push himself between the two of them and confess his love: the Tenth, in his endless good heart, wouldn't push him away, but he sure wouldn't feel at ease.  
And being the cause of discomfort for the Tenth was the last thing Gokudera wanted.  
But then, hypnotized by the two rings, Gokudera had had the temptation to run to him and tell him: “Hey, I found out something strange! It seems like you an I are going to get married when we grow up!”.  
It was in that very moment that Reborn had jumped on the library's table at which Gokudera was sitting and had ordered him not to tell anything.  
At first, Gokudera had protested: it seemed a joy to big not to share, and he had thought that the Tenth could find some comfort at the idea of having him at his side for eternity.  
-He's in love with Kyoko, at least for now. And this future could never happen; in fact, it's what we hope. You wouldn't do anything but shock him.- Reborn had said. And Gokudera, joylessly, had had to agree.  
  
-Do I bother you, Gokudera kun?- Tsuna asked from the doorstep.  
-N... no, Tenth, you never bother me!- he answered, searching in himself for a shadow of the devotion he had felt, and kept feeling towards him... even if now, he had to admit it, a big part of his mind tended to stop on some particulars that weren't exactly pure. He slid to one side of the long stool of the piano to make room for him, and the other sat at his side; not precisely shoulder against shoulder, but close enough to pass him some of his body's warmth.  
“I could hold him in my arms” Gokudera thought, then abruptly tried to push away that mental meltdown. No, he couldn't. He would have shocked him.  
-Ah, this situation is so stressful....- the Tenth complained, then put his head to rest against Gokudera's shoulder, -I don't understand a single thing about this.  
-Well, then... what?- Gokudera incoherently blubbered. Then, he apparently lost control of his own body: his arm lifted itself up and held the Tenth' shoulders. The latter, instead of asking what had possessed him, cocooned against him a little more.  
-I mean, I understand what's happening, of course. But I don't understand who I will be. I've read my future self' diaries, you know...  
-Oh, ehm, really?- Gokudera asked, embarrassed.  
-Yeah, I mean, diaries... agendas, to say it better. I look like a very busy man. Busy and devoted to peace, which I don't dislike. It seems like I tried to avoid the conflict against the Millefiore until my last day.  
-I wouldn't expect less from you, Tenth.- Gokudera answered. Knowing that those “diaries” basically were about business allowed him to breath easy.  
Because Reborn was right: the Tenth would have been shocked, knowing that they were going to be together. Mostly if they considered some coded notes Gokudera had found here and there, well disguised beneath the one about the Sistema C.A.I.  
  
“I miss going to the sea with Tsu kun. God, how I wanted all this to end for good. I want to take him to the beach again and get a sunburst while we cuddle on the rocks.  
“Tsu kun seemed to be very sad, today. I asked him what was wrong and he said he doesn't feel like he is doing enough for me. I told him it is not so, that he already does too much, but he played dumb: he insisted to have dinner together, then when we went to bed he went down on me. Everytime he does I go crazy, and he knows it. Oh, how I love you, Tsu kun!  
“I adore making love with Tsu kun. When I'm inside him, everything else disappears. Sometimes I'm afraid to hurt him, he's always so ruthless, but he says he does so to forget everything else. We complete each other and I still can't believe I'm this lucky!”  
“I must remember to lock down these notes. Reborn knows my code, and if he knew I waste time thinking dirty dreams about my Tsu kun instead of perfecting my Sistema C.A.I. he would kick my ass off... but I can't help it! I love him, I love him, I love him!”

Gokudera shivered.  
Judging from the way Reborn looked at him, he suspected the child had read his notes; and probably, his mysterious experience as a killer was enough to make him understand them.  
What the hell was he thinking when he had written those notes?! Gokudera scolded himself in silence, then thanked himself for having found something to distract him from the idea of the Tenth with his head on his shoulder.  
-Is it ok? Am I too close?- he asked. His breath tickled Gokudera's chest, and the latter shivered. -No, it's perfect if you like it, Tenth! I'm just thinking I still haven't gotten to grips with the Sistema C.A.I.  
-You'll get by. I trust you, you are smarter than all the others put together.  
-Not that it takes a lot.- Gokudera said, then he slapped a hand on his mouth. The Tenth bursted into laughter and cuddled a little more: is seemed impossible, but he was even closer. Gokudera felt the line of his side adhering to his own.  
-Did you...- the Tenth said in a muffled voice, -Did you also find notes about... I mean... something not about Box Heiki and Rings and stuff like that?- Gokudera felt a line of cold sweat going down his spine. He wanted to yell that yes, he certainly did, that they were meant to choose each other and to love each other and to marry each other, but Reborn's judgemental face appeared in his mind and acted as a deterrent.  
-I... well, maybe something. Why are you asking?- he said, his heart in his throat. It was unlikely that the Tenth would scavenge his personal effects, he sure wasn't able to read his code and most surely Reborn hadn't spoken.  
-Well, I... I've found a thing.- the Tenth leaned back, freeing Gokudera from his sweet weight, -But nothing that matters, maybe. Would you play something for me?  
-Oh... well, of course, Tenth, what do you want to listen to?- Gokudera said. He didn't like to play in public, to him the piano was only a reminder of bittersweet old moments, but couldn't say not to a direct request of the Tenth. Also, it was the first time he was asking for something so specific: refusing the first time he did would have been an idiot like move.  
Moreover, he still had to make amends for the night before, when he had bonnily cut the big style dinner they had organized just for him: the thought of the Sistema C.A.I. still to be understood, together with the presence of Bianchi, who was a neverending memory of his childhood, added to the worries for the whole contest in general and the doubt if they could ever be able to come back home had resat his will to eat. Or to be in company. Or to laugh and play. Not to mention all of these things together.  
-Ah...- the Tenth laughed, embarrassed, -I mean, it's not like I know so much... actually...- he swallowed.  
-Tell me, Tenth!  
-Actually I can't go further then Bah Bah, Black Sheep.  
-Well, that's not a stupid song. It's one of the first they teach you when you have to learn how to play in canone, together with Row Your Boat.- Gokudera put down the melody with one hand, caressing the keys with skilful fingers.  
-Oh, wow, that was the song I had in mind. Rewind, I don't know shit.  
-Are you able to play this one?- Gokudera asked.  
-I don't think so... I had studied it in elementary school, but I've always been... well, DameTsuna.  
-Do you want to try together?- Gokudera proposed, then he mentally hit himself with an imaginary hammer. Bianchi had told him she had rat the story of his childhood to the others, which led him to leave the training with her, driven by rage, so the Tenth well knew that was his mother's piano and how much that meant to him.  
Not to mention that miserable “together” his mouth had decided to end the sentence with. For a crazy moment, Gokudera told himself that after all Lambo was not so wrong calling him stupid; he thought about telling him, then thought better and went back to reality.  
-Ah...- the Tenth laughed, embarrassed, then his left hand moved in the pocket of his sweatshirt and he seemed to find some courage: -Alright, I'm in, but you'll play something for me after that, what do you think?  
-Your wish is my command, Tenth!- oh, yeah, very good, Bakadera! Somewhere in the base, probably, there was Fuuta busy rewriting the “stupidest mafiosos” ranking: on the first place, wonderfully surpassing Lawn Head and Lambo, here we have Gokudera Hayato!  
-And you choose what, I don't remember any other song.- the Tenth said, apparently unaware of his troubling.  
-Piece.- Gokudera corrected him in automatic, and the Tenth bent his head to ask for further explanations. -When you talk about classical music, you call it a piece, not a song.  
-I'll write this down among the things that tomorrow I'll have already forgotten.- Tsuna replied, then laughed again and leaned again on Gokudera's shoulder: -You know I'm a mess, right?- he asked.  
-You're the most wonderful person I've ever met.- Gokudera said back, then he took his right hand and, trembling, he put the Tenth' finger on the C key, -Come on, let's see if you remember it!  
-Oh, well, how was it?- Tsuna blabbered, suddenly embarassed.  
-This way, look: C, C, C, E, F, F, D, E, F, G... CCC, GGG, EEE, CCC, G, F, E, D, C.  
-Oh, God, it's hard!- the Tenth complained, and Gokudera held back a smile of tenderness.  
-If you use the other fingers too, it's simple. Look.- he took the Tenth' hand, already focused on the idea of teaching him that childish song, it put him on an octave and pressed his fingers against the keys.  
-You make it look easy, Gokudera kun! Alright, let's try this.  
-If it stresses you, Tenth...  
-No, now I'm doing it, here!- the other burst, showing a fake angry frown that was worth of Lambo's best performances, and Gokudera couldn't help smiling. The Tenth turned back to the keybord, a determined frown on his face and an undecipherable smile, and with difficulty he played the notes: -Hey, I did it!- he cheered.  
-Come on, try again, I'll accompany you!- the Tenth nodded, then put his hand back on the keyboard and replayed the song while Gokudera reproduced it on the following octave.  
-Again!- Gokudera encouraged him: he was planning a small surprise. He began not at the beginning, but at the end of the second bar, and said: -Go on, Tenth! You're doing great!- his Sky's crystal laughter was the perfect company. They repeated the melody over and over in canone, and when the Tenth was calm enough Gokudera played the melody with his right hand too, on the following octave, this time beginning at the second bar of the one he himself was playing: now, Row Your Boat was playing in three different moments, creating a strange but pleasant harmony.  
Then, the Tenth burst into laughter and stopped playing. He said: -Alright, I'm not keeping up with you anymore! I give up! Not that it was a real challenge anymore...  
-You say that, Tenth, it took me a week not to get confuse with the canone!  
-I will never believe it!  
-I swear!  
-Alright, even if it's as you say... now you have to keep your promise! What will you play?  
-Ah, I don't... I...- Gokudera heard a sweet and heartbreaking melody playing in his head, turned a few pages on the music book and answered: -Beethoven.  
-Let's go with Beethoven. I'll make room for you.- the Tenth got up and sat on the couch, next to the stool Gokudera was sitting on; feeling his eyes on him, the boy gently put his fingers on the keys and started with the first notes of the Moonlight Sonata.

The delicate notes dug a hole in Tsuna's heart.  
Gokudera was putting all of himself in the music. The basic chord accompanying the principal melody repeating itself was like a bug that dug and dug in Tsuna's brain.  
Gokudera's shoulders moved behind his shirt while the boy slightly moved as to push himself to give more emphasis.  
After barely a minute, Tsuna saw him close his eyes and going on without looking at the sheets: it was clearly a piece he loved and knew by heart.  
And by heart he was playing it, filling Tsuna's heart with hopeless melancholy, nostalgia for a time not yet lived that pushed against him from every side.  
The fight with the Millefiore, the coming battle, the training with that adult and scarier Hibari, Reborn who was dead in the future, he himself who had woken up in a coffin, the sour smell of the lilies filling it up, the look in adult Gokudera's eyes when he had seen him pushing the lid aside, in that piece there seemed to be all of it, and much more.  
For example, that light yellow sticky note that Tsuna had shoved in his sweatshirt's pocket and that seemed to burn like fire. It was so filled with implications for his -for their- future that Tsuna didn't even know where to begin to think about it. For that reason he had come looking for Gokudera, the same Gokudera that was now stomping on the keys with emphasis, throwing in the dark notes of the chords all the turmoil he had been trying to hide for days, the same Gokudera that one day would take a pen among those long, slender fingers and would spare a minute to write down a few lines filled with feelings.  
The piece ended with a dark chord that echoed for a moment in the thick air of the evening, and Tsuna realized he had cried. He dried the tears on his cheeks, hoping that Gokudera wouldn't notice, then got up while the other still looked at the keyboard as it could reveal him the final truth.  
His -but could he call him his?- pianist eventually lifted his head, straightening his shoulders with a slow and unknowingly languid movement which contained all the weight of everything that was happening, laid upon him as well as upon Tsuna, then he turned around just in time for Tsuna to put a light kiss on his lips.  
-Te... Tenth?!- he asked in a tiny voice, shocked. Tsuna didn't answer, afraid that his voice would betray him, but caressed his hand with his own, leaving there the sticky note that had made his heart beat faster. Far from being shocked by it, he instead had the sensation that it was the only good thing of that strange, dark future.  
-I'll wait for you in our room, if you want.- he whispered, then left the room asking himself if Gokudera had heard him or if his voice had been to low even to cross those few inches.  
  
“I love you so much I think I'll go crazy, Tsu kun.  
Thank you for giving me the honour of being a part of you.  
Thank you, thank you, thank you.  
I'll never forget anything about tonight.  
Hayato”  
  
Oh, shit.  
Shit, shit, shit.  
For once, Reborn had failed miserably.  
But maybe, his cold killer's logic didn't allow him to think that two lover could exchange messages: after all, they met every day, slept in the same room even if not in the same bed, maybe to preserve a minimum of appearances; there were many moments to say they loved each other.  
Reborn had underestimated the value of a small free romance.  
Gokudera mentally told him to go to hell and abruptly got up from the stool. He ran through the corridors of the base, headed to the bedroom he shared with the Tenth, got to it and went in pushing the door open.  
The Tenth turned towards him and threw himself in his arms.  
Having his body pushed against his own and not for a trick of fate was an intoxicating sensation, so strong that for a little while Gokudera couldn't manage to put together the right movements to reciprocate the hug; when he finally did, he felt the Tenth' chest adhering to his and lifting in long, calm breaths.  
-Did you know this, Gokudera kun?  
-Yes, I did, Tenth. I'm sorry. Reborn made me promise not to tell. He didn't want to shock you in such a difficult moment like this.  
-Sometimes, Reborn can't look past his nose.- the Tenth declared, but in a low voice, as if he didn't want to be heard, then loosened the hug barely enough to look at Gokudera in his eyes; the latter felt himself shaking. -What do you feel about it?- he asked, eventually.  
-I...- encouraged by that slight kiss and by that desperate hug, Gokudera confessed: -Tenth, I've been loving you from hello.- the Tenth violently blushed and threw himself back in his arms. With a voice that was slightly muffled by Gokudera's shirt pressed against his mouth, he said: -You're the only sane thing I have left in this dreary future.  
-Tenth, may I... may I kiss you?- Gokudera asked, who knows with what courage.  
-I'd like you to make a thing, before.- Tsuna answered, leaning back again to look in his eyes. Gokudera nodded and said: -Anything, Tenth!  
-Call me... as you know.- Gokudera wavered. That was way more difficult than asking for a kiss. But it was the Tenth who was asking, so Gokudera took a deep breath and managed to whisper: -Tsu kun.- then, he blatantly blushed.  
The Tenth' lips arched in a wide smile of joy, while on his cheeks two roses of emotion bloomed: -Hayato kun.- he murmured, and Gokudera's heart made a jump so intense he seemed to him it was echoing in his whole chest; his breath missed for a little while, or maybe it didn't, since he seemed to be inhaling.  
He felt his muscles tauten while, unbelievingly, he lifted his hand and put them on the Te... on Tsuna's cheeks to lift his face.  
Untrained and goofy, he put his lips on Tsuna's, gently, expecting to see his dream blowing up like a soap bubble touching concrete, but nothing disappeared. Tsuna's lips pressed against his, soft and warm and wet and smooth, they moved and the tip of his tongue touched Gokudera's mouth, who pushed out his own before thinking.  
Tsuna muttered a tone of surprise, then grabbed Gokudera's head to prevent him to move away and let himself go to the kiss' crescendo.

Hayato, Hayato, Hayato.  
The name of his -yes, now he could- pianist, his friend, his right hand, his partner, it filled Tsuna's mind like the sublime melodies his Hayato had been playing at the piano. Tsuna kissed him, pushing his whole body against his, ignoring the dizziness that caught him when he felt the mature shape of his muscular chest and the hard bulge of his erection against his lower belly.  
He pushed him, driven by who knows what frenzy, against the bed, he spread his legs aroung his bending knees and sat astride his thighs, still kissing him.  
He tried to push himself against Hayato, again: he wanted to set clear that he wasn't embarassed by his excitement, show him that he felt the same, but he wasn't able to. He then noticed Hayato's hands were on his hips and kept him at distance, instead of being crossed on his back, trapping him into the most comfortable prison Tsuna had ever had the boldness to imagine.  
He left his lips and called: -Hayato?  
-Te...- Tsuna gave him a bad eye and Hayato blushed, then corrected himself: -Tsu kun... I... it's all so beautiful, I don't know if I can...- he looked down and Tsuna followed his glance.  
Between the two wings of his unzipped sweatshirt he could see two unmistakable bulges, almost touching one another. Hayato's body was shaken by uncontrollable shivers.  
-I mean no offence, but...- Hayato sighed and sang a line in English: -“My love for you's so overpowering that I'm afraid I would disappear”- Tsuna looked at him, lost, and Hayato blushed, if it was possible, a little bit more. If he din't calm down he would have had a heart stroke. He translated the line for him in Japanese.  
-You could never disappear, Hayato.- Tsuna answered, laying down at his side, -I love you too much to allow it.- Hayato held his breath and didn't answer. He just lied there, while his excitement slowly faded, caressing Tsuna's hip.  
Finally, a coherent thought emerged from the latter's mind: -I see that the music seems to have a ot of answers.  
-Almost all of them.- Hayato agreed, and Tsuna felt him smiling against his forehead. A kiss perched on his eyebrow and Tsuna relaxed; in the meantime, Hayato kept holding his breath as to start speaking, but he didn't say a word.  
Eventually, Tsuna encouraged him: -Come on, tell me.  
-Well, I... shall we kiss again?  
-Don't ask anymore, just do it!- Tsuna replied, then shoved his burning face against his chest, -I want to kiss you to sleep!- he confessed with a trembling voice.  
-I can't imagine anything better, Te... Tsu kun.- Hayato said; Tsuna lifted his face and looked at him. He decided to pretend he didn't see the joyful tears that lightened up his lover's green eyes and asked: -So tell me, what would the music call this?  
-What?  
-Kissing ourselves to sleep.  
-Ad libitum, sfumando.- Hayato answered, then he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to everyone who was waiting for "Stay" second chapter.  
> I'm in a dark moment of my depression and I needed me some good fluff. That's definitively something you can't have when there's Xanxus involved.  
> In this story I'll quote some songs: you can ignore Raw Your Boat and Slip Sliding Away, but if you want check out Un Sospiro by Liszt and the Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. The listening will help you understand better some parts, and thus they are some hell of a wonder, amongst my favourite classical pieces.  
> If you want, leave a kudos/comment if you liked this, it's always much appreciated!  
> XOXO


End file.
